prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Aero
| birth_place =Oakland, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides =Rio Grande Valley, Texas | billed = | trainer =Lou Gotti Sterrett Pete Paine Corazon De Barrio Bandana Joe Rob Love Jim Justice Mark Roberts Danny Chance Matt Riot Erik Shadows | debut = April 2018 | retired = }} Brandon Byrd (May 16, 1995) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Jason Aero. As of 2017 he is working for Wrestling Revolution. Between 2017 and 2018 He has also appeared in numerous independent promotions including Luna Lucha Libre, DFW All-Pro Wrestling, 3 Bat Productions, Azteca Promotions, Rampage wrestling entertainment and Lucha & American Wrestling Alliance between 2017 and 2018. Career Aero described himself as "a skinny mixed kid", with "high hopes and no real understanding of how the pro wrestling world worked", when he started training at Wrestling Revolution in McAllen, Texas. He was immediately fascinated with professional wrestling at an early age after watching WWE and seeing Eddie Guerrero perform a Frog Splash on television. Not long after he completed his training through Wrestling Revolution wrestling school, Aero began networking. After a period of difficulty, he began landing bookings outside the Rio Grande Valley of Texas. Traveling solely by car, he accomplished meeting his booking dates and promoting his talent. His first match was however in Texas for River City Wrestling on January 6, 2013, where he competed in a Six-Man Gauntlet match. His second match during April 2018 was in Wrestling Revolution RGV Comic-Con 2018, in a triple threat match against Criss Austin and Joey Romero . He debuted in the Mission Texas-based Luna Luch Libre promotion during its May 13 Lucha Match in a match won by Nelson Nailz. He returned to Luna Lucha on June 1 during its Lucha Show in a Tag Team match by assisting the Nitemares of Pain (NOP), defeating Dyl Dempsey and Kenny Law. The day before he made his debut on June 29 in Texas Azteca promotions Assisting Nitemares of Pain. He then traveled to Del Rio, Texas with plans to make his debut along sides the Nitemares of Pain for Texas Wrestling Academy but that did not happen, on July 8 at Luna Lucha Libre: The Young Talent Initiative in a match won by Aero made against Nelson Nailz. He debut in Donna, Texas on August 11 for Rampage Wrestling Entertainment (RWE) at Rampage in Donna in a singles match but was defeated by Arron Youngblood. During 2018, Aero returned to LAWA where he helped competed for the LAWA Tag Team Titles. He also had the previlege of wrestling Lou Gotti Sterrett known in Ring of Honor, Rob Love known in WWE NXT. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Running Arrow :*the Bullet :*curtain call *'Teams and stables' :*Nitemare of Pain (NOP) *'Entrance Music' :*Bulletproof - five finger death punch *'Nicknames' :*"Mr. W.T.F" :*"Mr. Wrestle Train Fight" :*"Mr. Bulletproof" :*"Mr. Puppet Master" *'Championships and accomplishments' External links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Merchandise website *Website Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:2018 debuts